Heart to Heart
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: James has a lot on his mind, and Amber decides to have a talk with him and ease some of his concerns.


Heart to Heart

Summary: James has a lot on his mind, and Amber decides to have a talk with him and ease some of his concerns.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no characters in this story. 😉

A/N: All right. I'm on a little Amber-helping-people kick, so why not deal with her twin next? :D Enjoy!

*Story*

James sighed heavily as he plopped down on his bed, his face buried into his pillows. It had been a long day. He was _sure_ he was on the right path with his choice of Chivalry Hall, but still… No choice, no matter how certain you are, is going to be easy when it means having to face new changes and challenges.

Attending Chivalry Hall while his sisters pursued their education at Ever Realm Academy was not going to be easy. After all, they always did everything together while attending Royal Prep. How could they just…go different ways?

"Growing up stinks," he mumbled into his pillows before flipping around and letting out an annoyed groan.

"James?"

The blonde boy sat up when he heard a knock at his door and the sound of his sister's voice on the other side. "Come in, Amber." He frowned thoughtfully as she walked in, all smiley and happy. Of _course_ she was happy. _She_ was going to be the _queen_ one day, and she was going to the school of her dreams with Sofia. Well, for now… Sofia was still up in the air with her decision, but regardless, it seemed his twin always managed to get exactly what she wanted. She even seemed like she _knew_ what she wanted, which he envied. It wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked in concern as she folded her arms. "You've been a little weird lately."

"Can you blame me?" He picked up one of his pillows and hugged it to his chest. "I just found out I won't be king—but I _can_ be a knight."

"I thought you were okay with that," she corrected, frowning.

"I _am_. Let me finish though." He sighed and shook his head. "What really bothers me, Amber, is that we soon won't be together anymore."

Amber's expression softened to an understanding one.

"We're always together, you and me, and Sof. We eat together, play together, copy each other's homework—"

"Excuse me, but I do my _own_ homework. You copy from either me or Sofia." She laughed softly as he grinned.

"Exactly! When we go to different schools, who's gonna help me with that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, James…" She sat down on his bed and held out her hands, smiling as he passed her another pillow so that she could hold one too. "It seems like I'll be giving this speech a lot," she murmured to herself before looking back at her brother. "I know you hate change. In a way, we're a lot alike. I didn't do well getting a new sister, but I finally adjusted. You don't like being apart from your family, but soon you'll be doing what you were meant to do, and you'll make a new path for yourself. There's nothing wrong with missing the old days, but we aren't little kids anymore, James. We're growing up."

"I thought Sofia reminded us recently that we're still technically kids," he argued lightly, smirking at the exasperated look on his twin's face. "Just saying."

"You know what I mean." She hugged the pillow tighter. "We shouldn't go backwards. We need to move forward. We had good times at Royal Prep, and we did great things together. But now with these changes, we'll learn how to do things on our own."

"Uh-huh. Which is why you put Sofia's name on the Ever Realm Academy tablet, right? 'Cause we need to 'learn how to do things on our own.'" He grinned as she glared at him.

"Okay, so I shouldn't have done that, but Sofia is so indecisive sometimes… Really, you know as well as I do that she would be a great aid to me in the future. She'd be a great ruler in her own right if it ever came to that. But…" She shrugged. "I know I was wrong doing that. She'll choose what's best for her in the long run, and I want her to. Just like I want _you_ to do what is going to be good for you, James…" She smiled. "We're family; we're twins. Yes, I get that. Just because we're going different ways in life doesn't mean we'll lose each other or anything."

James lowered his head. "I just don't like the idea of us not being together. Twins are twins for a reason."

Amber smiled in understanding before moving over to sit beside him. She gently held out her arms and sighed as he hugged her. She brushed her fingers through his hair, attempting to straighten it into its normal style as he'd pretty much gotten it all disheveled from his earlier lamenting. "Twin bonds are a lot stronger than you think, James. No school or anything can ever really break that bond, okay? Don't worry about that."

He sighed and rested his head on his sister's shoulder. "How are you so sure about everything? You _and_ Sofia. Is it a girl thing?"

She giggled. "If you really think we've got it all figured out, you're in for a rude awakening. We don't know everything. We just…" She shrugged with her free shoulder. "We know things will be okay in the end."

"You promise?" He glanced up at her curiously.

She smiled and playfully kissed his cheek, which he wiped away with an annoyed face. "I promise. Trust your older sister."

"Seven minutes, and I'm cursed for life." He laughed as she hugged him again. "Thanks, Amber. You're pretty good at giving advice after all. You'll make a brilliant queen."

Amber smiled softly at that statement. "Thanks, James." She released him and walked toward the door before turning around. "Good night, James. I love you."

James returned her smile. "I love you too, Amber." Once she left, he plopped back against his pillows. Maybe the future was still uncertain… Maybe he'd have to get used to new changes… But then again, maybe—just maybe—it wouldn't be so bad after all.

The end


End file.
